


May I Feel Said He

by hxrrystars



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, so like dont be mean if its terrible?, thank you love you, this is like the first time im doing something like this, uhhhhh i wrote this based on tom's reading of may i feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxrrystars/pseuds/hxrrystars
Summary: Based on the poem by ee cummings. Imagine the dude to be whoever you want it to be. Written in third person POV.





	May I Feel Said He

**Author's Note:**

> based on this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AjZouExnxPI

"May I feel," said he, barely pushing the words past his lips as his fingers ghosted down her side.

"I'll squeal," said she coyly. Her back was still turned towards him and his chilling touch was everywhere, raising goosebumps along her skin.

"Just once," said he. His hand traced under her left breast. Her pulse quickened. His hand clutched her flesh and she stiffened as he traced her nipple.

"It's fun," said she hoarsely.

"May I touch," said he. And suddenly it was easier to breathe but his movements didn't stop as his hand crossed the expanse of her stomach. She knew how the game went now.

"How much," said she, unable to keep the smile out of her voice.

"A lot," said he, practically growling. His fingers grabbed the side of her waist and flipped her so they were chest to chest. Her hand fled to its perch on his forearm in surprise and she was trying so, so hard to control her pulse, her breathing, and ultimately trying to keep herself from collapsing onto him and begging him to give her what she needed.

"Why not," said she. Her eyes searched his as she anticipated his next move. But he surprised her-when does he not?- by tucking his head into her neck and kissing and nibbling and biting that spot right there.

"Let's go," said he. His hand slipped in between her legs and her nails dug into his biceps as her eyes closed.

"Not too far," said she. It was a mumble she hoped he hadn't heard because that's exactly what she wanted him to do. Take her to the ends of the earth and beyond, beyond, beyond, beyond, beyond.  
When her gasping stopped and her sight was restored, she found him brightly smiling at her. He took his fingers out and inserted them between his lips.

"What's too far?" said he. Gathering her in his arms, they were so close his body heat made drops of sweat run down the path between her breasts.

"Where you are," said she. And fear wrapped a glacial hand around her heart. If they were found, the consequences would be heavy. Neither of them could afford it. He never took her worries seriously, always assuring her that nothing would happen. She hoped he was right.

His hand once again found its way inbetween her legs but time for a different reason.

"May I stay," said he, lining himself along her slit. Her heartbeat skyrocketed once more.

"Which way," said she, barely breathing.

"Like this," said he. He slid into her with ease that betrayed her eagerness. Her fingers dug into his biceps as his hand that clutched her ass pushed her front against him, allowing him to reach deeper.

"If you kiss," said she. He obliged.

"May I move," said he. He wouldn't if she didn't want him to. He understood her fears but this could very well the last time they could be together before the looming wedding.

"Is it love?" said she. He said nothing but pushed her hair behind her ear. She nodded and looked away from his gaze.

"If you're willing," said he as he started to move his hips along hers.

He knew she was. Her frustration rose with the pleasure and she refused to meet his eyes, refused to make a sound. His movements got rougher, attempting to entice something, anything from her. The moans and whimpers tumbled out but he wasn't satisfied.

"But you're killing!" said she. She could feel herself giving in. Pressing herself against him as close as possible, she felt so vulnerable.

"But it's life," said he. He still didn't get it. Men.

"But your wife!" said she. Well, soon-to-be wife. His fiancé actually. They'd been skirting around the topic for so long but she could only take so much. They were distracted by the mounting pleasure, however, and both discarded the matter for the moment.

"Now," said he. He was so close, so near. And he loved her, of course, but he couldn't tell her that. Love makes humans reckless. She would invest too much of herself in him and he wouldn't be able to keep her safe.

"Ow," said she, breaking him from his thoughts. He realized he'd been taking out his exasperation on her. He slowed and placed himself directly above her, smiling softly.

"Tiptop," said he.

"Don't stop," said she. He didn't dare.

"Oh no," said he. He was so close but he didn't let go. His lady always came first.

"Go slow," said she. She liked to make the moment last and, considering this could very well be their last time together, he agreed.

"C-come?" said he. Her fingers fisted themselves in his hair as she tucked her head into the crook of his neck. Her hot breath promised to haunt him years after today.

"Ummm..." said she. He followed and it was bliss. She didn't care if his fiancé walked in right this moment, she didn't even care if she was hung the day after. The way his fingers clasped her hips with desperation certified that this moment would be running through his mind during the wedding. And that was fine by her. After all, she was the one who mattered. Not her.

"You're divine!" said he. Smiling proudly, she raised her head and rewarded him with a kiss on his forehead. He was on top but she was in power.

"You're mine," said she. That wouldn't change. His fiancé could only put a ring around his finger while she had him around her finger.

Their love had no happy ending but at least it existed. It hung in the air around them, it was almost tangible when their fingers were entwined, it overwhelmed him every time she said his name. It was powerful, private, ethereal and the child they would never have.


End file.
